The overall objective of this research program is the quantitative study of the EEG and related bioelectric potentials in man, by means of computer techniques, in the normal state and diseased states of the brain, with a view toward the further understanding of normal brain mechanisms and of the departures from the latter that occur in diseased states. Within this overall objective, it is proposed in the next grant period to focus attention particularly on several aspects of visual- oculomotor integration that have emerged from work in the current period. Particular emphasis will be given to the stidy of EEG potentials time- locked to quick or saccadic eye movements, under a number of different experimental conditions. These include, among others, reading of intelligible and unintelligible material, with and without distraction, as well as other experimental conditions that result in optokinetic nystagmus. Particular emphasis will be paid to the differential topography of such EEG potentials on the scalp, and in particular in those regions related to language processing. Data are recorded simultaneously onto paper and onto magnetic tape, for subsequent processing and analysis by means of a mini-computer. A number of the proposed experiments constitute specific tests of a hypothesis recently elaborated in the course of previous work on this project, concerning the manner in which the visual world remains subjectively stationary despite voluntary eye movements, which result in a kaleidoscopic succession of images on the retina. The hypothesis entails in part the concept ofthe corollary discharge.